el torneo por la libertad
by Dieguete777
Summary: 3 chicas son llevaras a la prisión de máxima seguridad del mundo, cada una con deseo salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible para cumplir su objetivo, pero no sabían que en la prisión cada 5 años se hace un torneo de peleas entre todos los prisioneros. los dos ganadores del torneo seran liberados, cual de las tres ganara. AU, crossover: Fairy tailXNarutoXONE PIECE


**Finc está inspirado en el video juego DJFFNY espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de One piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda**

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro mashima**

**{Dialogo del personaje}**

**{Pensamiento} del personaje**

_POV o Recuerdo_

**Prologo:** nuevas prisioneras.

* * *

><p>En un autobús de la prisión que trasportaba a nuevas mujeres que serán encerradas por varios años incluso cadena perpetua, pero 3 chicas eran las más llamativas eran la primera era una rubia ojos chocolate estaba mirando por la ventana con una mirada que no mostraba esperanza, su nombre era Lucy heartfilia edad: 18 años, acusada de asesinar a su familia.<p>

**(Lucy POV)**

_Como es posible, yo no debo estar aquí me acusan de algo que yo no hice, les contare de que me inculpan._

_yo era una chica de normal con vida normal de una chica de 18 años, hace 1 semana y media había sido mi cumpleaños pensaba que iba hacer un día muy especial para mí pero me equivoque cuando llegue a mi casa no encontré a nadie solo la decoración de mi fiesta, sabía que toda mi familia estaría en mi fiesta, salí al patio trasero para ver a mi familia pero lo que encontré me dejo en shock toda mi familia estaban en el césped muerta mis primos, tíos y mis padres estaban muertos._

_Di unos pasos hasta que sentí un golpe y caí inconsciente._

_Cuando desperté estaba en una camilla esposada cuando, después de media hora un doctor con un policía el doctor me decía que había tenido un golpe pero no era grave, luego el policía me decía que era arrestada por asesinato a mi familia._

_Una semana entera duro mi juicio pero al final fui culpable gracias a mi tío John, yo sabía que el había asesinado a mi familia y me huso para que yo fuera la que sufriera su castigo como lo es él es el único que_

_Me condenaron a 50 años en prisión de máxima seguridad._

_Dos días después de perder el jurado me subieron al autobús que me llevaría a la prisión de máxima seguridad y paso un día de viaje a la prisión, durante el viaje solo pensaba en una cosa y era la venganza, venganza por mi familia y si lograba salir de prisión antes de que ese hijo de puta muriera, lo mataría yo misma._

**(Fin del POV de Lucy)**

Dos asientos atrás una chica de piel pálida, cabello azul oscuro parecía estar llorando, su nombre era Hyuga Hinata, edad: 18 y medio, acusada de fraude de su compañía.

**(Hinata POV)**

_No, no, no, no, no lo puedo creer, yo no pertenezco aquí, se supone que tendría una vida Feliz, con un esposo e hijos pero todo cambio ese día._

_Mi vida desde niña era normal hasta que mi madre murió, desde ese día mi padre fue más estricto conmigo incluso me golpeaba._

_Toda mi vida fue así hasta que me hice cargo de la compañía de la compañía, pensaba que mi padre estaba orgulloso de mi pero no era así, el no sentía orgullo sentía odio y desprecio._

_Un día llego una gran oferta, después de examinarlo acepte, mi peor error._

_Después de una semana la compañía sufrió un fraude y todo apunta a mí, no tuve tiempo de hablar cuando la policía me esposo y me subió a la patrulla._

_el juicio duro tres días y yo salí culpable, como casi toda mi familia dijo cosas horribles de mi cosas que yo nunca haría, el único que dijo la verdad de mi era mi primo neji, pero aun así no hizo mucho ya que el jurado decidieron que soy culpable, me condenaron a 30 años de prisión de máxima seguridad._

_Después de eso un día después me subieron al autobús y me fui, un día de viaje paso y aun no llegamos._

_Ahora estaba llorando, mi familia me había traicionado, estaba triste, desesperada, y enojara, mi padre había hecho a la basura mi esfuerzo de años en tan solo un día._

_Estaba destrozada pero sentía ira una gran ira a mi familia, quería venganza por mi sufrimiento si logro salir de aquí, hare sufrir mi familia de la peor manera posible._

**(Fin Hinata POV)**

En los asientos de atrás había una chica de cabellera naranja muy larga, su nombre era Nami, edad: 25 años, acusada de robar un Banco.

**(Nami POV)**

_Ahg, que fastidio no puedo creer que me ha hayan atrapado otra vez, pero ahora me llevan a una prisión de máxima seguridad._

_yo he tenido una vida dura, desde pequeña tuve que madurar para que sobrevivamos yo y mi hermana nojiko, yo robaba comida, luego con el tiempo mis robos eran aún más grandes al nivel de robar Tienes y comercios._

_Una vez estuve en prisión pero solo por un par de años, después de que fui liberada siguió con sus robos pero no era suficiente, estuve planeando un Gran golpe al banco más grande de la ciudad, pero algo salió Mal y me atraparon, no tuve juicio directamente me condenaron 100 años de prisión en la prisión de máxima seguridad._

_Un día de viaje en autobús, me dio la idea que la prisión está en medio de la nada._

**(Fin de Nami POV)**

El autobús se detuvo y subió un policía con un M4 **{bajen}** dijo el policía, Nami, Hinata, Lucy y las demás prisioneras bajaron del autobús y miraron la Prisión.

Una gran prisión, con 4 torres con Francotiradores una cerca de alambre que dejara el interior que parecía haber canchas de deportes y otras para ejercicio, pero en medio de la prisión había otra cerca de alambres que dividía la prisión.

Las prisioneras solo tuvieron un pensamiento **{en que nos metimos}**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el prólogo, esta idea se me ocurrió cuando jugaba DJFFNY.<strong>

**Nos vemos a la otra.**

**Sin nada más que decir se despide Dieguete777 hasta la próxima.**


End file.
